


Heat.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Balthazar - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Metatron - Fandom, OC's - Fandom, Samandriel - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angel heat, Death, Implied Intimacy, Mating, Multi, angel heat signs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel heat hasn't been felt since God left Heaven in the care of his childrenm so what happens, millenia later, when it reappears, but in the most unlikely of places? Will any of the affected survive, or will they not pick up on it after so long and be overcome by the hormones raging through their vessels ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat.

Angel heat was nothing new – every Angel, and Archangel – went through it every few hundred years, more often if they were bonded. Or it hadn’t been anything new, before their father had left Heaven. Since then, well, let’s just say the ranks of Angels were thinning considerably due to the war and then Metatron’s machinations. Angel heat was something that hadn’t been experienced by any of them since God’s departure.

Thus it was that the first signs of heat went un-noticed by the winged populace of that domain, it was so out of usual that none of them recognised the warnings. Not that it was affecting ALL of them, just a selected few. The emotional bursts and colour flushes in their wings, well, they largely either didn’t notice, or put it down to the effects of the fall. They should have been more aware.

It was only when certain of those affected were, once more, in the company of humans that the real truth became known. For when in the company of a human, the human hormones that the Angels detected brought the ‘heat’ into more prominence, pressing for relief which only certain humans could deliver – you could say every Angel had their own human.

Thus it was that, in a bunker, near to the town of Lebanon, Kansas, two Angels were all out to get their men. The men were Dean and Sam Winchester, the angels were Castiel and Gabriel. Now, the Winchester men weren’t known to be into men, even if they teased one another about being gay, so the Angels had their work cut out for them, persuading them to ‘do their thing’. 

Castiel, having spent a considerable amount of time with the brothers, in one way or another, was more in tune to what Dean liked and would find acceptable than Gabriel was with Sam, having spent little time with him other than when he was tormenting him with his brother’s death, had him trapped in tv land, was masquerading as a janitor or saving their lives from Lucifer and the Pagan Gods. Still, neither of them would find it easy.

You may think it would have been a simple thing, an Angel with all their powers, to make a human assist them in their heat, but it isn’t as easy as all that. For while they COULD have used their powers to enforce the breeding which was required to calm the heat, it had to be a voluntary action for it to actually take – Angelic rape wouldn’t work. They HAD to gain the consent of the person they were fixed on.

Gabriel appeared to Sam in his room in the bunker that evening, a sad look on his face, and no candy anywhere to be seen. Sam’s first reaction was, obviously, one of shock – he’d thought Gabriel was dead at Lucifer’s hand, so him appearing to him, well, what would you think? Once convinced the Archangel was real, and sitting talking to him, Sam sat a little straighter, and paid a bit more attention, his brilliant intelligence once more at the ready as curiosity lead him to question every aspect of the ‘Angel Heat’ – or breeding season, that Gabriel was describing to him. 

Focussed on the explanation he was getting – which was far more detailed than Gabriel had anticipated needing to make it – he then asked why the Archangel was there, with him, rather doing some ‘cloud seeding’ with another of his kind. The answer both shocked and surprised him. Gabriel informed him that, due to the lessening in numbers of Heavenly Host through war, ‘mock – God’ and such, the heat was only being felt whilst the Angels were among humans, so it would have to be a human, a specific human, for each Angel in turn to breed with.

He, Sam Winchester, was the only hope for the Archangel, as only one person could help each Angel, a one to one pairing to build a community of off-spring that had the best of both races. A new breed of Nephilim raised by both parents, to inherit both Heaven and Earth. He also learned that, a ‘heat’ ignored, or not consummated spelled certain death for the Angel, or Archangel, involved. If Sam didn’t mate with Gabriel, Gabriel would die. He chose to save the life of the Archangel that had saved him and his brother.

Meantime, Castiel had appeared to Dean, and was, with his ‘rusty people skills’ having a much harder time of it making Dean understand than Gabriel had had with Sam. Dean, confused as to what Cas meant, texted Sam to see if he had any clues. Sam texted back with a shortened version of what Gabe had said to him.

_Dean. Gabe with me. Says both Cas & he in heat. Will die if they don’t mate with ‘their’ human. Gabe with me, Cas with you. Children will be born of union – Nephilim. Must be raised by both parents. Happy fucking Dean. See you later Daddy / Uncle._

Dean, only half believing what his brother has said, turned the message to Castiel, who, reading it, confirmed that is the basic premise of the situation, and promptly kissed Dean. Dean, although still a little bewildered by the news, didn’t want Cas to die, and went along with it. If he needs to have sex to save a life, well, it’ll be the easiest life he’s ever saved. The bunker started to echo with the sounds of strenuous exercise as both couples get physical.

Elsewhere, Balthazar and Samandriel were just beginning to feel the effects of the heat, though both were confused as neither have met a ‘significant other’, so far as they were aware, and were sitting in a café together, commiserating over their apparent death warrants, when in walked two females, both of who strike chords in the Angels, one woman in each Angel. This is going to be interesting. A pick up in a café leading to a lifetime of parenthood together? With Samandriel so young and Balthazar so …..picky, it won’t be an easy task. The ladies sit down, luckily at the table next to the Angels.

Balthazar clicked his fingers and a bouquet of red roses landed before the lady that’s caught his grace’s attention, Samandriel concentrated, and a beautiful potted plant, miniature red roses, landed in front of the other, both gifts bearing cards with the name of the donor on them. The women looked around, puzzled as to how the flowers had suddenly arrived before them. The two Angels smiled over at them.

Balthazar snapped his fingers again, and coffee and cake appeared before them, a luxury cake that they hadn’t ordered. Looking even more confused, the two women seemed ill at ease and uncomfortable, Samandriel, in an attempt to calm them whispered an Enochian incantation, and they soon began to smile again.

Now that they were more at ease, the two Angels made it shower flower petals over them, and the sound of harps and a chorus of Angels echoed around the café, singing sweetly to the two women at the table. Looking at the two men seated at the table alongside theirs, the ladies caught sight of Balthazar snapping his fingers again, and a corsage of white orchids attached itself to the one woman’s lapel, while Samandriel touched his fingers to his lips, and blew a kiss that the other woman felt land on her cheek.

Now knowing where all the things were coming from, the ladies smiled back, still a little bewildered, but more accepting than of things appearing out of thin air. Samandriel got to his feet and introduced himself, just as a pain of heat hit, knocking him off his feet, Balthazar went to him instantly, helping him up and guiding him into a seat once more, before making his introductions. The women, naming themselves as Laura and Vicki, asked what they could do to help, and Balthazar, muttering to himself, returned that they wouldn’t like the only solution.

Their attention piqued, Laura, a slender woman in her mid-twenties, and Vicki, a slightly plumper woman in her late twenties, responded that, from the things they’d seen the two do, they were obviously Angels, and that, to their knowledge, Angels didn’t get sick, so it must be something specific. Did they need to be in a more private location to talk? They could go to Laura and Vicki’s flat that they shared. That agreed, they told Balthazar the address, and he zapped them all there.

Once there, Samandriel showed signs of getting worse, his wings popped out into view, their colour changing from faun to brown, black, indigo, violet and puce, while his face went first scarlet then white as his hormones rode roughshod over his systems. Balthazar, watching him, looked to Laura, and asked if she would be willing to save the younger Angels life. When she nodded, he explained about Angel heat, it effects, the side effects and lifelong effects for those that got involved. With Laura still agreeing, Balthazar snapped the two of them off to her room for the life-saving act.

Vicki turned to Balthazar, and asked him if he was also in heat, when he said he was, only not quite as advanced as Samandriel, she asked who would his life saver be. Biting his lip, he admitted that, it seemed it needed to be her. Having suspected that to be the case, Vicki tugged at Balthazar’s arm, got him to his feet, and led the way to her room. The flat was soon rocked by the sounds of Angelic rapture.

Also feeling the heat were Lucifer and Metatron, Lucifer, now free from the pit and topside for the foreseeable future, was idling his time away in a bar while his demons sought a base for them, that’s when his symptoms began to show. The emotional rollercoaster, the wing flushing, all started up while in the bar, seven separate people around him, and no idea of which one his grace was latching onto. As the evening progressed, it wasn’t the effects of alcohol that made him teeter and fall from his barstool, it was the Angel heat. It was only when a friendly young man came to help him up that he felt his grace react to one specific person, the young man that helped him up.

As the young man took his shoulder under his arm to help Lucifer up, his hand brushed against Lucifer’s neck, and a transfer of knowledge took place, informing the young man that it was the Archangel Lucifer in his hands and that he was going to die soon if the young man didn’t mate with him. It also worked to tall Lucifer that the young man was called Pete and that he was gay, and un-attached. Smiling to one another, the two kissed and left to go to Pete’s place.

Meantime Metatron, over in a bar where Gadreel’s host worked, was also on the lookout for a mate, but his grace hadn’t yet linked to anyone, it being almost as picky as Metatron himself, so while he was having all the symptoms of heat, his grace was happily ignoring it as being unimportant beside the demands of running heaven alone. He fell from his seat, and staggered to the men’s room, with a scream of agony, his balls burst into blue flames and he died. One less winged dick to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this piece came from, like a lot of my works, it appeared almost fully formed in my head while I was trying to sleep one night. See what you think of it.


End file.
